lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Meltdown at Sector 7-G/Transcript
This is the transcript page for the level Meltdown at Sector 7-G. Entering Springfield * Gandalf: Oh! * Wyldstyle: Where are we?! * Batman: And why does everything look... Strange? * Krusty: Hey, hey, kids! * Batman: Enough TV. Let's figure out why we're here. Encounter with Keystone Selector * Batman: Interesting. The markings on this device appear to be the same as on the Shift Keystone. Perhaps they're linked? Someone's trying to help us... Encounter with Chroma Keystone * Batman: Hey! * Wyldstyle: Batman! * Wyldstyle: Whoa! * Gandalf: Whoa! * Batman: Whoa! * Batman: What the heck is going on? * Wyldstyle: I don't know. * Batman: Here we go again. Springfield Nuclear Power Plant * Batman: This says that we're heading towards Springfield nuclear power plant. * Batman: And that... * Batman: Was our brakes. * Homer: It's not selling out, it's co-branding! Co-branding! * Gandalf: Ow. What do you suppose these infernal contraptions want here? * Batman: Wyldstyle, your scanner. * Wyldstyle: There's something at the other end of the plant, maybe the keystone? * Batman: Let's check it out... Encounter with Lord Business * Lord Business: ...so what I'm saying is, why didn't you just cut a bigger hole? * Wyldstyle: Lord Business...... * Lord Business: Wyldstyle? It *was* you meddling! Hey, I'd love to catch up, but I have to grab something and then destroy you and your friends, mmkay? Mmkay. * Lord Business: Get the element! * Homer: Ow! hoo-hoo! Ow, my thingies! * Homer: I'm not normally a praying man, but if you're up there, please save me Superman! * Homer: Oh my gosh, space aliens! Don't eat me! I have a wife and kids. Eat them! * Lord Business: That's the grabbing done. Now, what was the other thing? Lord Business Defeated * Lord Business: Tell him it's show-time. * Lord Business: Look at that! Right into my hand! * Homer: Hey, get your own pants! * Lord Business: Hey, it's been great seeing you again, Wyldstyle, but I have somewhere less exploding to be. * Lord Business: You know what to do. Encounter with The Joker * The Joker: Roll up, roll up and witness the hysterically hilarious, the riotously ridiculous, the marvelously mirthful... me! * The Joker: Well, if it isn't my old pal Batsy... * Batman: Joker... * The Joker: Ding-ding-ding! One point to the Dork Knight! Haha! But, can you tell me what this is? * The Joker: Too late! My experts say it's a power unit. * The Joker: So let's see if it's got enough juice to wake up a old friend of yours, Bat-brain! * The Joker: I think it does! * Batman: Joker! What are you doing? * Batman: Oh, not this again... Duck! * The Joker: Ready for round two?! The Joker Defeated * The Joker: Ooh, this looks valuable... * The Joker: Nuh-uh! * The Joker: Hi, I'm going to need a taxi from the roof of Springfield Nuclear Power plant- * The Joker: Oh, never mind, one's here. Be seeing you around, Bat. * The Joker: Woooargh... * Gandalf: I'll take that, thank-you. * Gandalf: Shall we? Foundation Prime * The Joker: ...and then they stole this shiny thing I found! * Lord Vortech: Chance meetings and setbacks to your petty pilfering do not concern me. We have the Foundation Element - that is all that matters. * The Joker: Trust me, if you underestimate the Creped Crusader, you'll end up getting battered... Planet Vorton * Gateway Keeper: There it is - the Chroma Keystone. Now we're talkin'. * Batman: Let's see what this one can do. Category:Transcripts Category:Index Category:The Simpsons Category:Year 1 Category:DC Comics Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:The LEGO Movie Category:LEGO Dimensions